Персиковый сок
by StasyRed
Summary: Мизуки, Сано, Гилберт, Беркли и... персиковый сок. Мангаверсия.


Сано, Мизуки, Беркли и... персиковый сок.

Учить не хотелось. Ничего.

Мизуки заложила тетрадь с конспектами обтрепанной по углам фотографией, с облегчением отбросила ее в сторону и перевернулась на спину. Это не было знаком неуважения по отношению к запечатленным на снимке друзьям - как раз наоборот, она хотела, чтобы они - и особенно Сано - всегда были рядом. Даже тогда, когда до них - и особенно до Сано - не одна тысяча километров.

Хотя бы в виде закладки.

Она прикрыла ладонью глаза от полуденного калифорнийского солнца и уже не в первый раз подумала, что стоило бы, вообще-то, не валяться бесцельно в траве, а пойти домой и помочь маме прибраться после обеда... Но так хотелось полениться...

Откуда-то прибежала, приветственно подлаивая, Сэнди, тут же улеглась хозяйке под подбородок и перевернулась на спину - мол, гладьте нас, гладьте.

...Что-то сейчас Сано поделывает?.. - привычно прикинула Мизуки, почесывая ее розовое брюшко и отворачиваясь, чтобы собачья шерсть не лезла в рот, а собачьи лапы - в лицо. Она уже давно перестала упражняться в сложении и вычитании часовых поясов - все было выучено в первые дни после возвращения домой, когда она каждую минуту ждала его звонка... его письма...

...которых так и не последовало.

Тогда она написала ему на электронный адрес.

Ответа не было.

Тогда она позвонила в общежитие и даже поговорила с Сано, правда, совсем недолго, потому что он был явно смущен необходимостью беседовать прилюдно и уже на третьей минуте посоветовал ей не тратить такие сумасшедшие деньги на пустяки: да - жив, здоров, да - все хорошо и ... - понизив голос - да - он тоже скучает. Очень скучает. Очень-очень.

Но она не рассердилась, нет. И не обиделась. Во-первых, говорить при всем честном народе не очень-то приятно, а она могла представить толпу, которая собралась вокруг Сано, - судя по возне и посторонним возгласам, поблизости крутилась чуть ли не половина второго общежития. Накацу так и вовсе рвал трубку у Сано из рук. А во-вторых, едва услышав его голос, она так растерялась, что позабыла все вопросы, которые хотела задать.

Среди них и самый главный: почему он не пишет?.. Почему не отвечает на ее письма?

И почему тогда пишет Накацу, заваливая ее письмами и открытками - самыми настоящими, бумажными?

Нет, от Сано тоже приходили открытки. Целых три: одна с поздравлениями на день рождения, вторая на новый год и еще одна - когда он стал призером национальной спартакиады. Написанная, видимо, практически на коленке, у бровки поля, она была совершенно бессвязна и так фонтанировала эмоциями, что Мизуки расплывалась в глупых улыбках по поводу и без два следующих дня, что стало объектом неиссякаемых шуточек Гилберта.

Но с того дня до дня настоящего растянулась долгая, печальная тишина...

В итоге Мизуки пришла к выводу, что это, в каком-то смысле, очень даже в стиле Сано - слишком уж привык он все держать в себе, не делясь сокровенным даже с самыми близкими друзьями. Поразмыслив, она запретила себе тосковать и...

...и начала ждать и жить. Учиться, помогать в лечебнице отцу, дома - маме, ссориться и мириться с братом и дружить с Гилбертом, который за два последних года как-то очень по-хозяйски обосновался и в их доме, и в ее жизни, став ей еще одним старшим братом - по счастью, не таким вредным, как Шизуки, а как раз наоборот: внимательным и понимающим, всегда готовым поддержать, подбодрить, объяснить... Кто встал на ее сторону, когда она вернулась? Кто сделался самым ее близким другом? Кто помогал ей во всем? Кто выслушивал ее страдания и утирал ее слезы?

Гилберт.

Мизуки, не открывая глаз, улыбнулась.

Благодаря Гилберту, возвращение оказалось не таким мучительным, как расставание, при воспоминании о котором у нее до сих пор обрывалось сердце. Благодаря Гилберту, разлука с Сано превратилась из пытки в испытание. Которое, кстати, вот-вот укоротится еще на сутки - скоро вечер, а значит, еще немного, и до их встречи будет на один день меньше.

Когда бы она ни состоялась.

Только вот... когда она состоится?..

Сэнди, секунду назад дремотно посапывавшая на груди, настороженно подняла голову, подергала ушами и с заливистым лаем помчалась к дому, откуда раздался вопль Гилберта (Мизуки опять заулыбалась), мамин смех, снова лай и еще один перепуганный вскрик. Словно разделяя ее веселье, налетел хулиган-ветер - теплыми быстрыми пальцами скользнул под майку, пощекотал под мышками...

\- Будешь спать с голым животом - простудишься, - прозвучало над головой, и в первый миг она подумала, что, кажется, все-таки переоценила свою солнцеустойчивость: откуда тут, в Беркли, взяться японским словам? Да вдобавок, произнесенным голосом Сано? Но нет - шорох приминаемой чьими-то ногами травы, упавшая ей на лицо тень и шаги, замершие рядом, недвусмысленно указывали на то, что все происходит наяву. А значит...

Сано?..

Она растерянно открыла глаза. Приподнялась. Ветер оставил ее майку в покое и теперь увлечено листал конспекты, пока не добрался до закладки-фотографии. Три товарища: Сано, Накацу и она - еще "мальчик". Сано покосился на свою недовольную физиономию годичной давности (еще бы, он только что сшиб ладонь Накацу с плеча, на котором она не должна была находиться!) и перевел взгляд на Мизуки, которая по-прежнему сидела на земле. В уголках ее глаз начали собираться слезы, губы задрожали:

\- Не... может быть...

Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз - впрочем, как всегда, хотя, кажется, умудрился еще вытянуться и теперь подпирал широкими плечами небо. Солнце сияло из-за головы, окружив макушку ореолом, напоминающим нимб, который художники рисуют святым. Во всяком случае, именно это увидела Мизуки в первую секунду. В душе запел ангельский хор и запорхали серафимы с херувимами.

\- Сано...

Ноги подбросили ее вверх, тут же коварно отказавшись служить - будь у Сано реакция похуже, она, наверное, споткнулась и плюхнулась бы в траву в лучших лягушачьих традициях. Но он уже смеялся, обнимая ее:

\- Я же обещал к тебе приехать, помнишь?

Она обнимала его в ответ, смеялась, всхлипывала и кивала, тычась носом в грудь и заливая слезами его футболку, пахнущую знакомым запахом стирального порошка, и снова обнимала, пока в сладкую эйфорию не вторгся еще один голос:

\- ...и еще один кадр!.. Мизуки, да посмотри, наконец, сюда!..

Она повернулась: в трех метрах стоял Гилберт с фотоаппаратом в руках. Он широко улыбнулся, озорно тряхнул светлыми волосами:

\- Судьбоносное воссоединение! Хроника дня! Мизуки, закрой рот: сейчас отсюда вылетит птичка и ты ее проглотишь! И не моргай!

Она рассмеялась, и Сано обнял ее крепче, ныряя в это знакомое ощущение, по которому он так истосковался: ее легкое, узкое тело в его руках. Волны ее булькающего слезами смеха толкнулись ему в грудь, и когда щелкнул затвор, он снова смеялся.

\- О! Вот это - совсем другое дело! - сообщил Гилберт, оценивающе глядя на дисплей. - Отличная фотография.

\- Покажи-покажи! - Мизуки кинулась посмотреть, не выпуская Сано из объятий, и ему пришлось двинуться за ней в стиле торопливого крабьего танго - неуклюже и боком, боясь запнуться о ее ноги. - Ой, и правда!..

В порыве всеобъемлющей любви она кинулась на шею и Гилберту, и он утер ей сырость под носом.

У Сано неприятно кольнуло под ложечкой.

\- Мизу-у-уки!.. - раздалось от дома.

\- Мама!.. - вскинулась она. - Мама, ты видела?! Нет, ты видела, кто приехал?! Сано, Гилберт, пойдемте! - она бросилась к дому.

Сано и Гилберт проводили ее взглядом. Шорты до колен, футболка... Если б не отросшие волосы, маленькие ладошки и узкие лодыжки, ее по-прежнему можно было бы спутать с мальчишкой.

\- Отличная фотография, - задумчиво повторил Гилберт без тени недавней улыбки на губах. На дисплее фотоаппарата вспыхнуло "удалить", потом "ОК". - Я, конечно, понимаю, что против тебя у меня шансов никаких... Но это не значит, будто я сразу сдамся.

Сано в первый миг подумал, что ослышался. Или неправильно понял. Видимо, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Гилберт повторил - медленно и отчетливо, будто вбивая иностранные слова в голову этого длинноногого, будь он неладен, японца.

\- Против тебя у меня шансов нет. Но ты ведь не думаешь, что я вот так просто возьму и отдам ее тебе?..

Из головы Сано, изрядно одуревшего от многочасового перелета и переездов, враз выдуло все английские слова за исключением дурацких "Как дела?" и "Чем я могу вам помочь?". Но для данной ситуации эти фразы явно не подходили. Раздраженно перекинув из руки в руку спортивную сумку, он подавился японским ругательством, развернулся и пошел к дому следом за Мизуки.

\- Эй, ты ведь понял, что я сказал? - не отставал Гилберт.

\- Да.

\- Вот и отлично.

Стоило соперникам перешагнуть через порог, как Гилберт оттер Сано плечом и воплощением вины бросился к бестолково и счастливо мечущейся по кухне Мизуки:

\- Извини - я случайно удалил ту фотку!.. Сам не понимаю, как это вышло... Ну, ничего, мы еще наснимаем, если успеем, конечно... Сано, ты сюда надолго?

Намек был толст как силовой кабель.

\- Да. Надолго.

...Навсегда.

Мизуки расхохоталась, замахала на Гилберта и руками, и головой: какие извинения, какие фотографии, когда Сано - вот он, здесь!.. - и заметалась еще суетливей. Уронила тарелку, свезла локтем кастрюлю, хорошо, что пустую; праздничным гонгом брякнулась та об пол, перекрыв шкворчание чего-то вкусного (Сано невольно принюхался) на плите, стук-звон посуды, топот ног, шум бьющей в раковину воды.

\- Уймись же, Мизуки!.. - мама с улыбкой покачала головой и повернулась к Сано: - Ты, наверное, проголодался с дороги. Давай-ка, садись, садись - поди, устал, путешественник...

Теплая рука легла ему на плечо, Сано застенчиво замялся, но плотоядный взгляд, который категорически не желал отрываться от сковородки на плите, а если и отрывался, то только для того, чтобы тут же намертво приклеиться к холодильнику, его выдал. За спиной снова что-то грохнуло и зазвенело.

\- Да не прыгай ты, Мизуки! - не сдержавшись, рассмеялась Ашия-сан, и Сано увидел, до чего же все-таки Мизуки похожа на мать. - Весь год она только о тебе и говорила, все ждала...

Сано почувствовал, что уши начали разогреваться и торопливо наклонился к тарелке, пряча счастливую улыбку, рвущуюся наружу:

\- Спасибо... Извините...

Голод удвоился, стоило донести до рта первую ложку. Только сейчас он понял, что действительно звер-рски проголодался, попытался вспомнить, что и где ел в последний раз, и не смог.

\- Что ж ты не предупредил, что приедешь? - водружая на тарелку гору сэндвичей, по размеру способных посоперничать с Монбланом, продолжила мама Мизуки. - Мы бы тебя встретили...

Мизуки присоединилась к вопросу энергичным киванием, в результате чего расплескала половину сока, который наливала себе и Гилберту. Тот покачал головой и подал ей салфетку.

\- Да... так вышло... - пробормотал Сано с набитым ртом, провожая взглядом ее руку.

...Вообще-то я предупреждал...

Мизуки и Гилберт наконец-то уселись напротив со стаканами в руках.

...Персиковый, - с внезапно нахлынувшей нежностью подумал Сано, глядя на Мизуки, но едва глаза встретились с холодной синевой глаз Гилберта, всю нежность как ветром сдуло: - Персиковый, значит?..

Сама Мизуки забыла про сок в тот момент, как его налила, разлила, вытерла и снова налила: Сано! Сано приехал! - она то начинала тараторить с такой скоростью, что вопросы сталкивались и путались друг у друга в хвостах, а то вдруг умолкала на полуслове и смотрела на него с восторгом и недоверием, будто ждала, что он превратится в мираж и бесследно растворится в воздухе. Гилберт, наоборот, на Сано не смотрел и губ не разжимал - потягивал себе сок через соломинку, а когда его стакан опустел, ненароком опустил ее в стакан Мизуки, как в свой собственный. Рассеянно поглядывая в окно, он не принимал участия в разговоре, который все равно велся на непонятном ему японском. Персиковый сок в стакане Мизуки убывал на глазах.

Кусок встал у Сано поперек горла. Он замер с не донесенной до рта рукой и собрался было что-то сказать, но в этот момент у Мизуки закончилась очередная пауза. Она встрепенулась и снова начала тараторить, не замечая, что задает одни и те же вопросы по четвертому кругу, забывая слушать ответы:

\- Сано, нет, все-таки, откуда?! Как?! Почему не? Написал!

\- Мизуки, дай человеку поесть! - безуспешно увещевала ее мать, но она не слышала:

\- Получал? Мои письма?

\- Из самолета. Прилетел. Только что. Учиться. Я писал. Нет, - телеграфно отвечал Сано. Кажется, на этот раз до нее наконец-то дошло.

\- Писал?.. Как писал? Но я... ничего не получала...

Сано снова перевел взгляд на Гилберта. Внезапно обнаружившиеся сбои в работе электронной почты почему-то совсем его не удивили. Он даже не стал любопытствовать, кто именно настраивал ей почтовый клиент.

\- Теперь я буду учиться в Беркли, - продолжил он. - И тренироваться тоже.

В следующий момент Мизуки оказалась у него на шее, а персиковый сок, еще остававшийся в ее стакане, несмотря усердие Гилберта, - на столе и на Сано:

\- Ура!.. - радостно взвизгнула она. - Уррра!..

Гилберт стиснул челюсти, перекусив соломинку, но снова заулыбался, стоило Мизуки обернуться с ликующим:

\- Представляешь, Сано приехал учиться!.. Понимаешь - у-чить-ся!

\- Отлично! - он поднял оба больших пальца. - Я рад за тебя... за вас!

Однако его мимолетная гримаса не осталась совсем уж не замеченной: протягивая полотенце, чтобы устранить последствия катастрофы под названием "Мизуки", мама смотрела отнюдь не на Сано и не на висящую у него на шее дочь, а на светловолосого молодого человека и не без основания полагала, что тот сейчас переживает далеко не самые лучшие минуты своей жизни.

\- Сано?.. - раздалось от дверей. - Никак, Сано Идзуми-кун собственной персоной?.. Вот так гость!

\- Ашия-сан... - торопливо поднялся Сано - по-прежнему с Мизуки на шее и полотенцем в руке. Ее ноги не достали до пола, и она опять подумала, что Сано стал еще выше.

\- Привет, Такуми!.. - из-за его спины поздоровался Гилберт.

\- Виделись уже, - на ходу кивнул отец Мизуки. - Как в институте?

\- Да так... Как-то, - американец хитро подергал бровями, и у Сано снова кольнуло под ложечкой от домашности этой сцены.

\- Ну, здравствуй!.. - отец Мизуки протянул Сано широкую ладонь, и тот, торопливо переложив полотенце в другую руку, ответил крепким рукопожатием, изрядно сдобренным персиковым соком.

\- О! Вот это я понимаю! Сразу видно - хороший человек. А то, бывает, сунут руку, жмешь ее - и ощущение, будто дохлую мышь тискаешь, ей-богу!.. Да отцепись, отцепись от него, Мизуки!.. Никуда он не денется!

\- Дорогой, ну не к столу же!.. Мы договаривались - все свои профессиональные фантазии ты оставляешь за порогом дома... Сано-кун, ступай переоденься. Мизуки, найди отцовский спортивный костюм. И постарайся не разнести дом.

Гилберт, к большому неудовольствию Сано, потащился следом и сделал все, чтобы они с Мизуки не остались наедине.

...Тебе же хуже, - и Сано попытался обнять ее прямо у него на глазах, но мстительный американец выковырял Мизуки из его рук и, обхватив за плечи, увел в столовую. Когда через пять минут Сано спустился, там вовсю велся спор о его, Сано, размещении. Мизуки категорически заявляла, что Сано должен жить у них, и пыл, с которым она говорила, возбудил бы определенные подозрения даже у кольчатого червя. Гилберт был столь же категорически против этой идеи, настаивая на том, что... Сано опять подумал, что то ли перелет, то ли английский язык играют с ним злую шутку: настаивая на том, что он, Сано, должен жить у него, Гилберта:

\- Комната одна пустая, и вообще, места навалом... И тихо, между прочим - человек ведь учиться сюда приехал. У-чить-ся! - передразнивая ее недавнюю фразу, повторил он. - А ты, - тут он потрепал Мизуки по голове, и решимость Сано сию секунду расставить все по своим местам возросла многократно, - ему не дашь. Не дашь, не дашь! - упреждая протесты, повторил он. - Да еще и сама толком учиться не будешь. И чем все тогда закончится, а?.. Вытурят Сано обратно в Японию...

\- Вообще-то мне комнату в общежитии дают, - встрял Сано, пресекая его мечтания.

\- Ты сначала все документы оформи, а пока...

\- ...я буду снимать, вы не волнуйтесь, - опять перебил его Сано, которому жизнь с Гилбертом под одной крышей и в страшных снах не могла привидеться.

\- Вот еще! - замахал руками отец Мизуки. - Тратить такие деньги, когда у нас места навалом!.. И не думай даже, Идзуми-кун!..

\- Во-во, разместимся у меня, комнат хватит, - гнул свое Гилберт. - Будет с кем поболтать вечерком... Ты на какой факультет-то поступил?

\- На финансовый, - растерянно ответил Сано, - но я...

Его снова перебили вступившие в спор мама Мизуки и вернувшийся с работы Шизуки. Через десять минут мучительного вслушивания Сано понял, что засыпает. Разница во времени, волнение, утомление, сытный обед брали над ним верх - в голове гудело, словно он опять оказался в самолете, отдельные слова вплывали в сознание, пробираясь сквозь сонную дымку, плотную, как облака над океаном: учеба... удобно... балда... остановка... стадион... снова "балда", но сказанная уже другим голосом... Потом облака превратились в овечек, перескакивающих через изгородь, а сама изгородь трансформировалась в стойку для прыжков в высоту.

Сано уснул.

Когда он проснулся, вокруг была темнота. Он не сразу осознал, где находится, но тут совсем рядом раздалось сладкое сопение, и, повернувшись, Сано увидел на подлокотнике дивана, на котором лежал, чью-то голову. При ближайшем рассмотрении голова оказалась принадлежащей Мизуки. Остальные части ее тела полулежали-полусидели на придвинутом к дивану кресле, причем в такой неудобное позе, что у Сано невольно заломило шею. Он еще покрутил головой по сторонам и с некоторой долей удивления (и облегчения) Гилберта в пределах видимости не обнаружил.

...С него бы сталось!..

Кстати, это было не так уж и далеко от истины - именно Гилберт все норовил Сано разбудить и увести к себе, и только шуточка Шизуки насчет противоестественного желания заполучить на ночь симпатичного молодого человека заставила его поуняться: "Ты давай уж – души свои прекрасные порывы!".  
Всего этого Сано не знал. Все, что он сейчас знал, - вот она, Мизуки, совсем рядом, и ее сонные вдохи и выдохи - единственный нарушающий тишину этой ночи звук.

Сано выпростал руку из-под заботливо наброшенного на него пледа и коснулся ее волос.

\- Мизуки... Эй, Мизуки...

Он не думал, что она действительно проснется, но Мизуки сонно приподняла голову и, не удержав равновесие, свалилась с кресла, моментально придя в себя.

\- Ой.

\- Кто же так спит... - он приглашающе похлопал рукой рядом с собой. - Иди сюда, - и добавил, чувствуя ее немой вопрос: - Ложись. Как раньше, помнишь?

Он не имел в виду ничего "такого", но то, что "как раньше" не получится, стало ясно сразу, стоило их телам соприкоснуться. Кто кого первым поцеловал, они сами не поняли - они просто УЖЕ целовались, УЖЕ трогали друг друга здесь, там и... везде, УЖЕ избавлялись от лишней одежды, которой, к потрясению Сано, оказалось как-то слишком много для того, чтобы то, чем они занимались, могло хоть каким-то боком считаться целомудренным.

\- Стой!.. - он схватил ее за плечи - голые плечи - и отодвинул от себя. Ее глаза, губы и пуговки сосков казались в темноте черными. Он быстро отвел взгляд, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и повторил: - Стой. Не надо. Больше не надо, иначе я... Я не удержусь. Честное слово. Это... - вдох-выдох, - это выше моих сил.

Ее ладони легли на его запястья и скользнули вверх до плеч. Волоски на руках у Сано встали дыбом, по спине пробежала дрожь.

\- Я хочу... - дрожащими от волнения, страха и счастья губами произнесла она. - Потому что мы... Я так... Я ждала тебя - ждала так долго... Я хочу...

Она поднырнула под его руки, прижалась, поцеловала...

...а еще через пять минут Сано со смущением почувствовал, что, кажется, тоже ждал слишком долго. И наконец-то дождался.

Утро заявилось гораздо раньше, чем его ждали. Отоспавшийся накануне днем и до рассвета не сомкнувший глаз от нежности и осознания "совершённости", Сано не без сожаления растолкал сладко спящую - на этот раз у него под боком - Мизуки.

\- Э-эй... Пора вставать...

\- Умг?.. - она, не открывая глаз, потерлась носом о его плечо.

\- Потому что скоро встанут твои родители. И брат. И я сомневаюсь, что они порадуются, застав нас тут. В таком виде.

Мизуки еще разок потерлась об него носом, но глаза не открыла.

\- У-у-умг... - на ее языке это значило "еще три минуточки", которые Сано прекрасно изучил за год соседства.

\- Вставай, соня!.. - он защемил ей нос между указательным и среднем пальцем. Через пять секунд Мизуки начала брыкаться, а еще через пять открыла-таки глаза. Сано приподнялся и сел. - Вставай, говорю...

Плед с его груди сполз. Мизуки проводила его мутным взглядом до... в общем, до того места, где он остановился, и мгновенно проснулась - вцепилась в свой край и, красная от корней волос до (Сано успел увидеть) самого живота, дернула его на себя, окончательно и бесповоротно стащив с Сано.

\- Ай!.. - она вытаращила глаза и тут же зажмурилась.

\- Да тише ты, не кричи! И одевайся! - прикрываясь руками, шикнул он, но мысль о том, что скажет Шизуки или папа, зайди они выяснить, по какому поводу их дочери не спится в столь ранний час, окончательно лишила Мизуки способности действовать. Она накрылась с головой и признаки жизни подавать перестала.

Пришлось Сано, наскоро натянув на себя трусы, собрать с пола ее вещи и сунуть ей под плед. Глядя в окно, он прислушивался к судорожному шуршанию и скрипу диванных пружин. Наконец, босые ноги зашлепали по полу, и он обернулся: Мизуки стояла в мятых шортах и футболке наизнанку - красная, потупившаяся, встрепанная, как воробей - вся его. Сано захлестнула такая радость, такое желание сказать самое-самое... Самое главное... Но все слова - и главные, и неглавные, были уже прошептаны ночью, поэтому он просто потянул ее к себе и повторил:

\- Я приехал к тебе... Я приехал за тобой... - и добавил, чувствуя, что уши становятся все горячей с каждым словом: - И это... Принеси, наверное, какую-нибудь мокрую тряпку, а то... кхм... - голос сел, - мы с тобой весь диван... испачкали...

Мизуки стрельнула глазами на диван, покраснела еще сильней и, не сдержавшись, прыснула. Тряпку она, однако, принесла, и остаток утра Сано провел за возвращением месту преступления первозданного вида.

Гилберт заявился, как только стрелки часов подползли ко времени, приличному для визитов. Если верить красным кругам вокруг глаз, ночью он спал крайне мало или не спал вовсе.

\- Ну, как устроился? - обшаривая взглядом комнату, отдал он долг общепринятой вежливости.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - не поднимая головы от сумки, в которой искал чистую футболку, ответил Сано.

\- Как смена часовых поясов? Не помеша...

Гилберт осекся, и, повернувшись, Сано увидел, что его недоуменный взгляд устремлен на многозначительно мокрое пятно прямо посредине дивана. Недоумение быстро сменилось насмешкой.

\- Никак, проблемы? Кошмар приснился?

\- Это я соком облился, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Сано.

\- Ах, соком... - прищурился Гилберт, которому что-то неуловимое в выражении лица Сано подсказывало, что дело нечисто.

\- Да, соком. Персиковым, - и, не дав сопернику продолжить наступление, Сано развернулся и пошел в контратаку: - А ты, значит, помог ей электронную почту настроить?

Гилберт быстро-быстро заморгал и после долгой паузы отвел глаза.

\- Я не думал, что ты приедешь. И не хотел, чтобы она ждала тебя попусту. Я тоже ее люблю! - он с вызовом вскинул голову, но под взглядом Сано сразу съежился. - Я первый ее... поцело...вал... - закусил от стыда губу, осознав, как по-детски глупо это прозвучало, и упавшим голосом спросил: - Расскажешь ей про письма?

Сано мотнул головой, даже не дослушав вопрос до конца.

\- Нет. Она расстроится, если узнает, ведь ты для нее самый лучший друг...

В этот момент дверь открылась и появилась Мизуки - полусонная, еще в пижаме, при первом же взгляде на Сано засиявшая словно еще одно - настоящее - солнце.

\- Идзуми, - застенчиво улыбнулась она, жмурясь от бьющего в глаза света, - кажется, я ночью тут сережку потеря... - Гилберт непроизвольно дернулся, и только тут она заметила, что кроме них в комнате есть кто-то еще: - Ой!.. Ги...лберт. Доброе утро...

\- Доброе-доброе! - радостно помахал он рукой и сразу и заторопился к выходу, стараясь не смотреть в ее сторону. Ему было мучительно стыдно. И больно. - Ладно, мне в институт...

Дверь за ним закрылась, и Мизуки перевела озадаченный взгляд на Сано:

\- Но сегодня ведь... воскресенье?

\- Неважно, - не давая ей шанса задать вопрос, в ответ на который появится еще больше вопросов, сказал Сано, ловя ее, уже развернувшуюся было к двери. - Честное слово, неважно.

И она ему поверила. Ведь теперь все, что было для нее важно, находилось рядом.

Сано. Сано Идзуми.

Ее родные.

Гилберт.

И - ах, да - ее любимый персиковый сок, от которого Гилберт, нечасто, но все же заглядывающий к ним домой, теперь всегда вежливо отказывался.


End file.
